fuego
by Nynphadora Weasley
Summary: la sala común de gryffindor esta ardiendo y un pequeño secreto sera descubierto. ONE-SHOT slash


disclaimer: los personajes no son mios y la historia tampoco.  
  
SLASH!! DM/RW ONE SHOT.  
  
"Ron, no estoy seguro de esto!"  
  
"Vamos..qué pasa, estas asustado?"  
  
"No...es solo que...por qué no podemos hacer esto en tu habitación, como siempre?"  
  
"Ya te lo dije! Harry sospecha algo! de todas formas, tenemos toda la sala común para nosotros."  
  
"está bien..."  
  
"oh, no tenemos que hacerlo si tu no quieres..."  
  
"No, si quiero, pero...yo no debería estar aqui. No se permite que estemos en las salas comunes de otras casas."  
  
"Tampoco esta permitido que vayas a mi dormitorio, como las otras noches, pero igual vas".  
  
"Ok, pero aqui hace frio, y no tenemos ninguna frazada."  
  
"Para eso vamos a prender la chimenea. Algo más, Draco?"  
  
"No...eso es todo."  
  
"Bien."  
  
Los dos chicos se sentaron junto al fuego y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro. Las camisas volaron por la sala y las tunicas quedaron esparsidas por el suelo. Ron se sentó a horcajadas sobre Draco, besandole el cuello.  
  
"Oye, hueles eso?"  
  
"Si,"dijo Draco entre gemidos"huele a mi queriendo que te apures antes de que explote!"  
  
"No...me refiero, bueno, a eso tambien, pero...huele como si algo se quemara"  
  
Los chicos voltearon a ver una de las tunicas que había caido en el fuego y estaba causando que todo ardiera. La alfombra ahora había prendido el sofa. Ron y Draco saltaron al escuchar una voz.  
  
"Hey, qué esta pasando?"la voz de Hermione venía de las escaleras."Por Merlin!La sala común se esta quemando!" Apretó un botón de alarma. Todos los estudiantes procedieron a salir de sus cuartos. Dumbledore y McGonagall casi encuentran a Ron y Draco semi-desnudos, los estudiantes corrian como locos para todas partes, y Hermione en el medio de todo, la unica persona calmada, mostraba las salidas de emergencia. Sus instrucciones eran totalmente ignoradas por los chicos y chicas que corrian como gallinas.  
  
"CALMENSE!!"gritó Dumbledore. Inmediatamente todos pararon, con ataques de panico pero escuchando."Ahora, todos escuchen a la señorita Granger. Necesito recordarles que ella es la prefecta y que le deben respeto? Ahora, srta. Granger, continue con las instrucciones..."  
  
"Gracias iba diciendo, deben ir a..."  
  
Pero fué interrumpida por un "poof". Un largo vehiculo amarillo apareció en el medio de la sala. Tenía calcomanias purpuras por todos lados, y emitía un ruido agudo y desagradable. Todos se quedaron parados al rededor de el. Finalmente cuatro magos saltaron de el, varitas en mano. Cada uno fue a una esquina comenzaron a lanzar agua. Asi, sus varitas lanzaban agua, pero en cuanto una parte era apagada, otra area comenzaba a arder.  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos."Aún que parezca una locura, todavía se puede arreglar". Un estudiante le preguntó que quería decir."Veras, toda esta gente corriendo, todos esos magos tratando de extinguir las llamas, parece una locura. Pero...todavía se puede arreglar. Tiene sentido."  
  
Fue hasta el fuego, sacó su varita e hizo el mismo hechizo que los magos. El proceso de extinción de las llamas se vió mucho mas rapido con su ayuda, y pronto otros estudiantes fueron a ayudar. Con todos los Gryffindors(menos un semi-desnudo Ron, escondido en una esquina con Draco, tratando de no ser vistos) el fuego fue pronto apagado. Los magos volvieron a su camión y desaparecieron.  
  
"Ok, Ok! estudiantes, no hay nada mas que ver, todos a sus habitaciones." gritó Hermione.  
  
Desafortunadamente para su complejo de "necesito-dar-ordenes", un estudiante encontró a Ron y Draco en su estado de semi-desnudez. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí por la confusíon del incendio.  
  
"Hey!, qué hace Malfoy aqui, y por que uds. dos estan medio desnudos?" preguntó el estudiante.  
  
Inmediatamente todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en Ron y Draco. Ellos desesperadamente trataron de cubrir sus partes privadas, pero fallaban, ante el asombro de los otros estudiantes.  
  
Cuando los ojos de Dumbledore se posaron en la pareja, perdieron su brillo. En cambio, una gran llama roja creció en su mirada, cada chispa era tan intensa como el infierno en el que había ardido la sala común, minutos atras.  
  
"ESTUDIANTES, VAYAN A LA CAMA!" gritó Dumbledore.  
  
Todos los estudiantes corrieron aterrorizados a sus dormitorios. Hermione se quedó, mirando el techo de la sala común.  
  
"Ud. tambien señorita Granger" le dijo McGonagall.  
  
Hermione se fue murmurando a su dormitorio. Entonces Dumbledore miró a los dos chicos semi desnudos. Tomó su varita e inmediatamente los chicos se encontraban vestidos.  
  
"Vamos a mi oficina" les dijo. No reclamaron. Solo siguieron al enojado director. McGonagall bajó la mirada en señal de desaprobación, antes de volver a su despacho.  
  
Llegarón a la oficina de Dumbledore, y él se sentó destras de su escritorio. Les indicó que tomaran asiento, Ron notó que no les ofreció dulces de limón, como de costumbre. Ron sabía que esto era serio. Podía imaginarse a la cara de su madre cuando supiera la razón por la que lo habian expulsado.  
  
"Chicos, les voy a dar una oportunidad para que se expliquen, y prueben que mis conclusiones estan equivocadas."  
  
Ron y Draco se miraron, y en silencio entendieron que solo les quedaba decir la verdad... sabían que el castigo sería peor si mentían.  
  
"Creo que sus conclusiones son correctas, señor."dijo Ron, mirando el piso.  
  
"Ok, ahora me pueden decir como uds. dos pudieron quemar la sala común entera?"estalló Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, señor, mi tunica causó el incendio, luego suguió la alfonbra, despues el sofá, y luego llegó ud." dijo Draco.  
  
"Ok...devería expulsarlos."  
  
Los chicos se miraron alarmados.  
  
"Pero no lo hare."  
  
Ron y Draco suspirarón aliviados.  
  
"Solo tendran que cumplir castigos por el resto del año, y los dos quedaran suspendidos de jugar Quidditch."  
  
Ambos gruñeron, pero no protestaron. Sabían que se las habían sacado facil.  
  
"Draco, debes volver a tu habitación, Ron necesito hablar contigo en privado."  
  
"Si, señor."Draco se dió vuelta resignado y le dió a Ron un rápido beso en la mejilla, y Ron miró al director avergonzado.  
  
"Ron, no estoy seguro de como hablar de este asunto contigo, pero...por qué sales con Draco?  
  
Ron murmuró. Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía."No lo se, señor"  
  
"Ron, dejame darte un consejo. Coquetea con el chico malo, casate con el chico bueno."  
  
"Me está diciendo que rompa con Draco?"  
  
"No, no puedo decirte que hagas eso...solo estoy diciendo..."  
  
"Él es un buen chico. Me refiero a que, se que no mucha gente llega a ver su lado bueno, pero ahí esta. Puede ser tan dulce, tan tierno, tan cariñoso..."  
  
Dumbledore miró a Ron por un minuto para finalmente decir: "Lo amas, cierto?"  
  
Ron miró al piso, mientras su cara se ponía del mismo color de su cabello. La respuesta era clara, pero de todas formar respondió. "Si, señor."  
  
"Te deverías ir ahora, Ron."dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Ron se levantó, cabeceó y volvió a su habitación. Dumbledore se quedó sentado en su silla y rodó los ojos. "Ahh...un joven amor." dijo tranquilamente. Sacó un album de fotos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo abrió en la tercera página. Se quedó sentado, mirando la fotografía fijamente, y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Guardó el album con la página todavía abierta. Salió del despacho hacía su habitación.  
  
La foto mostraba a un joven Albus Dumbledore, y a un joven Tom Riddle. Tom estaba besando a Albus, y ambos mostraban sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
FIN 


End file.
